These words
by reddie09
Summary: Well Rachel's back and can Kim let Chris in her Heart?
1. Words

**Chapter 1 - Words**

This is akward coming back, after a year without waterloo compharhensive high school must be so used to Karen fisher and her way of dealing with things so why did she Resign? she must just want to go up to a higher job, I mean waterloo road is great but with her experience she could proably run the best school in Britain.

"hey so what's thee Rachel mason been doing in the last year?" asked Steph greeting her at the doors

"nothing much that's why as soon as I saw that the Headteacher job popped up I went straight for it" replied Rachel

"so how's Adam?" Steph asked

"fine he now work's in a reastraunt in town he's the manger for my brother Liam" Rachel replied

"arrh good well your certainly better than Karen she shagged up with Chris as soon as she saw him" Steph said

"why like what happend? I knew she'd be trouble as soon as I saw her" Rachel replied getting very curious

"well on her first day we found out she was far more worse than what you could ever be,on her second day we found out about her missing daughter Bex,then a few weeks later she chucks her husband out,three days later she's seeing chris,then she found out her daughter Jess slept with Chris but the point is it wasn't Chris's fault Jess pretended to be the age of twenty one hard to beleive all this would happen byut you know she is proper moody she hardly ever leaves her office" said Steph

"well that dosen't seem like Chris at all what was he playing it? you can tell if a teenager is pretending to be an older age well he should know he teaches a class of teenagers each day well let's hope he dosen't make that mistake again aye" Rachel replied

"he's lucky he's still got his job I mean she's not the one for second chances beleive me now" steph said

"let's just get to assembly then they will all be wanting to know who the new headteacher is" replied Rachel

(later on)

Everyone cheers as Rachel walks in beside chris.

"good morning waterloo road I bet you's weren't expecting me to walk through them doors again were you? I know i wasn't ever expecting to, well i know that everything changed when Mrs fisher was here, well everything's going to go back to normal the cooler is coming back as you all need it i'm not saying Mrs fisher didn't do well all i'm saying mabye's she set her standards too high as you's are teenagers not a bunch of puppys who all need traning you's are here to learn not play and muck about so have a good day and can Miss cambell dismiss you's from the back please"

"am glad your back Rach I really am thing weren't the same without you not being here" aid chris walking up to her nervously

"thanks so how was Karen really running the school because iv'e only heard steph's side and steph is a drama queen so let's go to my office and we can discuss it there over a coffee" Rachel replied

"okay and steph always over reacts you know her gossip queen" Chris said

In the office-

"so how was things really?"asked Rachel nervous

"well to be honest great at first then things went downhill ounce i started dating Karen i really didn't know Jess was her daughter she told me she was twenty one and studying in collegen not seventeen and still in school so i feel a bit betrayed at the moment but at least the whole Karen business is over but she's still got her kids in this school but anyways great to have you back Rach" Chris said

"it looks as though you've been through a hell of a rollacoster throught this past year and iv'e met Harry and Jessica Fisher they seem a bit lost but i don't blame them there proably still recovering from there parents splitting up i mean we've both seen it happen before with diffrent problems i mean when my father died i was the same lost and worried what was going to happen so if we just give them a bit of time they should start to get used to the fact that there parents have moved on anyways it's great to be back and are you still seeing Karen?" asked Rachel

"no i'm not as soon as she found out that i had slept with Jess she resigned and sumped me anyways she and me didn't really work so it's a relief really" said Chris

"oh sorry to hear Karen did seem a bit weird when i first met her before i left mabye's she'd be better at a private school for girls im sure they'd love her there with her three strike rule" Rachel replied

"yeah the three strike rule didn't really work out but the pupils were glad that the cooler weren't there anymore but they would wouldin't they?" Chris said

"i so what do you plan to do in the future i mean you can't stay being a deputy head and a science teacher can you? you could proably get a more experienced job elsewhere?" Rachel asked

"yes but it wouldin't be the same as waterloo road would it?" Chris replied

"i suppose your right waterloo road lasts you a trouble worth a lifetime" Rachel said

"so how's you and Adam getting along? marrige suits you" Chris asked

"fine i'm just starting to get used to the daily routine so it's getting along fine i suppose" Rachel said

"well i'm just glad your happy" Chris replied

"i just hope it lasts this time" Rachel said

"it will Adam seems like the right one for you he certainly loves you more than anything and it looks as thougs your made for eachother really it does" Chris replied

"yeah well your time will come i mean if my time came that is saying something i mean all the relationships the past i've had i really don't regret because you have to live life and settle down later on in life so don't rush into relationships like i did your time will really come you just have to wait i think you should go and patch things up tith Kim you can't avoid her forever and she really suits you" Rachel said

"yes but she thinks we won't work out and that i will just be like Max but nobody could ever be as evil as Max i mean this is Max where talking about i just want her to know i wuill be nothing like him never in a million years" Chris replied

"your nothing like Max here i will talk to her for you she's just scared she just needs the Mason talk" Rachel said

"okay" Chris replied

**so how is it? i think this is one of the longest stories i've wrote lol x**


	2. Love is a funny word sometimes

**Chapter 2 - Love Is A Funny Word Sometimes**

"hey goregous" Adam said walking i the house after a long shift at the restraunt

"hey" Rachel replied tiredly

"you've been working late havent you?" said Adam

"well the papperwork needed doing it looks as though Karen Fisher hasn't done any work since she's been at waterloo road" Rachel replied

"and i thought i was lazy with papperwork" Adam said

"honestly Adam there's stacks of it i'm not joking at all" said rachel laughing and throwing a pillow at Adam

"oh and your brother says him his wife and the kids are coming down at the weekend is that alright?" asked Adam throwing the pillow back

"yeah that's fine if it's oright with you" Rachel replied

"you don't always have to have my consent you know it is you house and your family that are wanting to come over" Adam said

"but i wanted to ask you it's your family and house too now since where married" Rachel replied

"okay message recieved loud and clear Rach" Adam said

"so hows work then chef" Rachel replied jokeingly

"fine your brothers really bossy now i know where you get it from" Adam said

"oi you i'll get you back later you just count on it darling" Rachel replied

"are you drunk may i just ask?" Adam asked

"why what make's you say that?" Rachel replied

"you just seem a bit tipsy" Adam said

"well i've had one or two with steph after school we had a quick catch up before i had to get back to the papperwork" Rachel replied

"okay as long as it's not with Chris i don't want him going anywhere near you anymore" Adam said

"why?" Rachel asked dissapointed in what she was hearing

"because have you heard what he's been doing in the year we've been on our honeymoon?" Adam said concerned for his wife

"come on give him a break not all of it's his fault Jessica Fisher told him she was twenty one anyways he slept with her before she came to waterloo road" Rachel replied getting angry

"right you can speak to him but just watch your self yeah" Adam said

"you know you can trust me i would never let him go there anyways he might be getting on with Kim because i'm going to have a word with her for him come on they deserve eachother you can tell they have feeling for eachother it's the way they look at eachother in a certain way when they pass in the corridors and stuff i dont sound stupid do i?" Rachel replied all dreamily

"no i know what you mean and yes i can trust you it's him i don't trust i never have and never will he just seems weird and how many times in the past have you heard that he's slept with a pupil? he just can't help himself can he?" Adam said

"well about three times anyways i know your concerned for your wife and all that but i will be fine you don't need to worry about me Adam i willl be fine and i know it he's never hurt me he's just a freind and that's all he ever will be you ten times no sorry a thousand times better than what he is" Rachel replied

**so how is it? x**


	3. Revisiting the past?

**chapter 3 - Revisiting The Past?**

It was a normal day in the fleet house-hold, Rachel was getting ready for work as was Adam too.

"hello Rachel Fleet speaking here" Rachel said as she anwsered her moblie phone curious

"hello is that Rachel Mason?" Melissa asked

"yes but i've been married so i'm now Rachel Fleet now who's speaking?" Rachel replied getting frustrated

"Melissa" Melissa said anxious

"then what the hell are you doing phoning me for?" Rachel asked nearly shouting down the phone

"don't get angry Rach i just want to make it up to you ever since May was born you haven't want to have anything to do with us or Eddie" Melissa replied trying to be calm

"well do you blame me? i just want to get on with my life i'm married now i have other problems not just you to worry about i should be thinking about myself and husband now not you" Rachel said angrily

"i just want us to be speaking again" Melisssa replied anxious

"that'll never happen Mel you know it" Rachel said getting calmer

"please Rach anyways who's your knew husband?" Melissa replied beaming

"why? so you can steal him too? well that isn't going to happen Mel" Rachel said

"i'm obviously not going to i've got May to think of now" Melissa replied

"Adam Fleet is my new husband" Rachel said

"omg fat Adam Fleet?" Melissa replied

"he's not fat anymore and he's now got blonde hair instead of ginger and her work's in our brothers restraunt he's a manger" Rachel said

"arrh well" Melissa replied

"sorry Mel i have to go now" Rachel said

"bye" Melissa replied

"who was tha?" Adam asked

"my sister Melissa" Rachel replied

"what did she say?" Adam asked

"that she wants to make it up to me but how many times before have i heard that? anyways she's seeing my ex eddie lawson rember everything i told you" Rachel replied

"yes i do and if he comes anywhere near you i will kill him literally he shouldin't of treated you like that babe" Adam said cuddling his wife

"no you won't kill him i know your trying to be protective and all that" Rachel replied laughing

"well he shouldin't of treated you like that he know what you have been throught and i bet he wouldin't beable to go through what you did then come out ten thousand times stronger than what you went through babe" Adam said

"okay darl i need tio get ready now or i'm going to be late" Rachel replied not wanting to go

"okay" Adam said

at waterloo road-

"so will you talk to Kim for me Rach?" Chris asked

"yes just go in and i will catch you up cos here she comes now" Rachel replied

"what was all that about? with Chris i mean?" Kim asked

"nothing really he was just asking about when the next meeting is" Rachel replied

"okay he just seemed a bit happy than usual when i passed him" Kim said curious

"i know it's nothing of my business but don't you think you should give Chris another go he isn't anything like Max" Rachel replied stressed on what she would say

"your right it's nothing to do with you" Kim replied walking away

"so what did she say?" Chris replied

"that it's got nothing to do with me and basically i should keep out of it" Rachel replied

"i told you she wouldin't want anything to do with me she can't even look at me anymore that's all because of the one and only Max" Chris said scartastic

"you should speak to her she'll not anwser me" Rachel replied

"no it's best to give her some space" Chris said upset

"well if you need anything you know where to find me" Rachel replied angry at herself

in her office-

(knock) (knock) (knock)

"come in" Rachel said in frustration

"Rach" Melissa replied standing next to Eddie

"what did i tell you?" Rachel asked

"i know but come on where family Rach" Melissa replied

"i have a life now melissa i'm married you can't just walse into my life when you feel like it and if you really want to make it up to me make it up to phillip first and i mean properly make it up to him" Rachel said

"but what if he dosen't want to?" Melissa asked

"just try he might not want to live under the same roof as you but at least patch things up with him that's the first step Mel he told me that he felt left out as you and Eddie have the baby now" Rachel replied

"Rachel's right Mel we just have to try" Eddie said butting in

"okay i'll try but i cannot promise anything Rach you know what phil can be like sometimes stubborn like his aunt Rachel" Melissa replied

"well just go and sort things out and see how it goes oright? and i'm not stubborn" Rachel said

"okay" Eddie and Melissa both said at the same time

**you know that favourite button is scaring at you lol ;) x**


End file.
